


How :( became :)

by queen_daisy



Category: Emoticons - Fandom
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_daisy/pseuds/queen_daisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does ;) convince :( to become :)<br/>The answer is porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashka/gifts).



"C'mon" ;) said. "It's really awesome, trust me."

:( was skeptical. Well, he was sad but that was his default state. But he was also skeptical. He was allowed to have more emotions that his default, ok? Just because he looked like he was sad, didn’t mean he was sad all the time. It was more like a undercurrent of loneliness that was always present in the back of his mind. Even if he was surrounded by lots of other emoticons, he was always just a little bit…sad.

And that’s was why he was so interested in ;)’s proposition. Could he really turn his whole being into something else? A whole new emotion? It would mean fundamentally changing his whole person, hell, his whole reason for being. People used :( for a specific reason and if he suddenly looked like :) , people wouldn’t use him any more. 

“Don’t make this so complicated. People will just use you as :)” ;) said. “I know the world is a shitty place and you get used a lot in your current state, but, trust me, you’re gonna be used in your other form, too.”

"Yes" :( thought. That was what it would come to – trust. He had to trust ;) to make it - not right but different.

“Do you think I could go back to this? If I don’t like it?” he asked ;)

;) was silent for a second. “I think so. Isn’t that how the things work, after all? If you’re not happy, you’re :(“

:( took a deep breath. “Yes” he said. “Let’s do it”.

;) burst out laughing, almost making him a :D, so strong was his laugh. “Do it? Are we in a high school notebook? We’re gonna have sex, thank you very much”.

He came closer to :( and :( suddenly felt…hot? It was a weird feeling but not uncomfortable. Actually, he wouldn’t mind if ;) kept doing that, that hot touch of electricity that seemed to change :( on a base level. 

It felt like he was full of emotion, emotion that was great and positive and it kept growing. Then ;) did something else, touched him, **oh, right there,** and :( felt like he was gonna burst and then it went on and on, better that the second before and…

“How do you feel?” ;) asked him later.

:) opened his eyes. The room was still there but he felt different.

“Happy” he said. ;) winked at him.


	2. Art

Behold my masterpiece

 

[](http://imgur.com/duDvvLo)


End file.
